Talk:The Villains Counterattack/@comment-30671196-20161204002520/@comment-5502971-20161204181230
Sure here are some: DZ1 You want an Emerald-Topaz team here. All the waves are ridiculously easy if you have some strong level 70 Eromons. You can take them all out one by one with normal attacks, the stage is like a normal area hard stage. In wave 4 you may want to use one AoE nuke because of the speed buffs and in wave 5 just go all out. DZ2 You want a Ruby-Emerald team here, focusing more on the Rubies. This is just like DZ1 but the top Eromon is Jaime and is tankier than Flora. Use the same strategy as in DZ1, nuke in wave 4 then go all out in wave 5. DZ3 Bring an Emerald-Topaz team focusing more on Emerald. All waves have a Naruko Raimei and a Kurage and in the last wave Kurage is replaced by Odori. This can be a little tough. Always take down Kurage first then go to Raimei. You should have some attack buffs here, use them as soon as the move is charged in wave 1. Use Healing when your Eromons go to red zone. In wave 5 you'll have to take them both down at the same time. Work Raimei down to flash red HP then attack Odori. DZ4 Very tough stage, I was able to complete it first try but 2 of my Eromons got taken down and I had quite the overpowered team. I can say this is in top 5 hardest stages in DZs (along with Samantha, Mink, Fallen Seria and Shion). Bring a mostly Sapphire-based team along with Topazes. You want two Speed down Eromons (I brought Yulia and Adelie) and at least one stun Eromon (Izanai is perfect here) because Nopia can be stunned every time and that will probably save you. Complete your team with a healer (Miyuu is godlike here) an attack buffer (I used Mitsuko) and an AoE nuker (I brought Alize, but Tama will do here). Wave 1 tank with your Sapphires, you'll probably have to use a Healing gummy here along with your healer. If you have high HP then don't use your healer and save it for next wave. Just beat Ibris up until she falls. Wave 2 starts with an AoE nuke by Nopia, you can't help it here, just go in the wave with high HP. Heal up, attack buff, stun Nopia Wave 3 is where the real trouble is. It took me a few refreshes until I found the best solution. You can either use all of your DPs for healing Gummies or for MP gummies. I sacrificed two healing gummies (40 DP) for 5 MP gummies. You can also use one Speed Down lvl 2 gummy if you want, but I managed to do it without using one. Use both of your speed down moves and start beating Ibris. Attack buff comes first and if you have MP for your nuke then use it. As soon as you have enough MP for your stun move, use it on Nopia, but only when she's about to get her turn. If done right, you'll be able to bring Ibris down before she can do anything. Nopia on the other hand is tanky as fuck. The reason you had to stun her on top of speed downing her, is if she gets her first turn she will remove all debuffs on her and Ibris. And you don't want Ibris to attack you because her nuke is horrible. Her next turn is a devastating nuke which you'll probably not manage to avoid. Keep beating her. Her next turn was another nuke which killed two of my Eromons, so I just attack buffed and tried to beat her up fast, which gladly happened. Good luck with this one.